


Personality

by TyJax_EeOwen



Series: Another Generation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sassy, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, TV watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: Dagon huffed, trying to mentally psych himself up for this. He'd promised himself he'd actually do it and that'd been a few days ago. Every time he'd been about to do it, he'd either stopped himself or someone interrupted them while they were hanging around together. He was going to do it this time and nothing would stop him except himself. Screw it if someone walked in.





	Personality

**Jensen Rogers / Dagon Barnes**

Jensen was here again, in his apartment and setting up the next season to the tv show they’d been watching recently. He’d been over a few times and the first few times, they just watched a few different movies, and then Jensen suggested Criminal Minds, which turned out to be pretty cool. He liked how they made the bad guys think, the thought process being that of a psycho or split personality sometimes.

Speaking of personalities. Dagon was currently hating himself for his. His own thoughts and personality were making it hard to actually do something he’d been wanting to do for some time now.

Dagon huffed, trying to mentally psych himself up for this. He'd promised himself he'd actually do it and that'd been a few days ago. Every time he'd been about to do it, he'd either stopped himself or someone interrupted them while they were hanging around together. He was going to do it this time and nothing would stop him except himself. Screw it if someone walked in. 

The soldier shifted on the spot for a moment before stepping out of the kitchen where he'd been hiding, snack in hand for the movie that had been chosen by Jensen. He saw him sat on the sofa and he was sure that that would be his chance. 

"Hey, Dag, the next season of Criminal Minds is in, just waiting on the food… and the company," Jensen grinned his way as he put the remote down. Dagon said nothing and dropped the snacks on the sofa before heading straight for Jensen and shoving him back against the sofa, climbing up into his lap with his knees on either side of him. 

He straddled his thighs, the other soldier staring at him in surprise and without any warning, Dagon leaned in, his head a tad tilted so that he could slot their lips together like a puzzle piece. For a few second, Jensen did nothing, seeming to only then register what was going on. 

After that, he felt his hand on him, one on his thigh and the other on the small of his back, putting enough pressure on him that he'd gravitated closer until their chests were pressed together. He felt a warmth inside his chest when Jensen was actually kissing him back enough that Dagon lost the control of the kiss. 

The other Soldier turned them, swapping their positions until he was lying on his back, his head against the pillow at the arm of the chair with Jensen leaning over him, between his legs while he still kissed him with so much passion and hunger. 

It was making him smile and he didn't want to break the kiss. But the smiling was separating their lips and Jensen pulled back just slightly, grinning at him. 

"Is this why you spent like... twenty minutes in the kitchen looking for snacks?" The soldier teased and Dagon reached behind him, grabbing the pillow from under his head and smacked Jensen with it. 

"Shut up," he continued hitting him with the pillow until Jensen managed to grab it out of his hand, tossing it aside before returning their lips to their locked position, the bigger soldier taking over the kiss so easily.


End file.
